


It's Clear Now

by sssweetdisposition



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssweetdisposition/pseuds/sssweetdisposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU: At some point in time, when the universe feels you're ready, it will point you to your soulmate. Their voice will clearly sound your name in your own head and a beautiful glow begins to surround them. Only after finding each other and telling one another about their feelings do these things go away and permanent initials are marked on their ring fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Clear Now

The world was clearly against Clarke Griffin. She and the rest of the group were sitting by the campfire, laughing and enjoying each other’s company when it had happened.

At some point in time, when the universe feels like you’re ready, it will point out your soulmate. The blonde had just directed her attention to the girl across from her after the brunette has thrown a rather large marshmallow at Raven for teasing Monty about the crush on his soulmate and fellow classmate, Nathan Miller. It happened so suddenly and pronounced itself so clearly that Clarke nearly jumped from her chair in surprise.

A voice in her head says her own name in the most beautifully captivating way. She knows the voice, but never until now has it seemed so wonderful. It’s Lexa’s voice; her best friend. _Clarke_.

A golden silhouette surrounding the brunette confirmed the stories and explanations she’s heard over the years. It’s not possible. Lexa can’t be her soulmate. They’re best friends and the blue-eyed girl can’t fathom losing their friendship if the feelings aren’t mutual. And of course, Clarke has recognized her friend’s attractiveness – she definitely not clueless to her natural beauty – but to be in love with her? She didn’t think it to be possible, yet now she finds herself wracking her brain to find past signs of the epiphany. Her mind suddenly falls to one thought. Has Lexa seen the glow and heard her name in the sound of her voice?

Clarke’s thoughts are disturbed by a subtle elbow to her side and a concerned looking Octavia. “You okay?”

The blonde wants to ask a million questions. She wants to explain that she’s slightly now panicking and questioning just about everything, but there are others around. She schools her face to seem calm once again and smiles. “Wanna come with me to grab some more beer from the cooler?”

* * *

 

The cooler is kept with the food supply, safely in a tent that will keep the animals out, and thankfully for Clarke, keep her out of earshot from the rest of her friends.

Once safely out of sight, she turns to Octavia. “I heard it”.

“Heard what?”

“ _O_ , “ she stresses, “I saw it”.

The brunette’s eyes widen in realization. “ _Oh! Oh my gosh_. Are you sure?”

“It won’t stop”.

Her friend’s look of surprise changes into pure happiness and she lunges towards Clarke, squeezing her in a tight embrace. “It’s about time”. She pulls back suddenly, her hands resting on the other girl’s tense shoulders, eyebrows furrowed. “You said you saw it too…that means it’s someone here”.

Taking a deep breath Clarke prepares herself. “It’s Lexa”. Hearing the admission out loud from her own mouth makes a shocking sense of calm flow through her body. She already feels more at peace with the revelation and is startled at how quickly her mind is adjusting.

“I knew it!”

“ _Shh! Keep your voice down!_ “ Clarke warns. “I didn’t have any idea up until now, how in the world did you possibly know?”

“Come on Clarke, you really can’t remember anything that would’ve made the both of you seem more than friendly? It’s plainly obvious you two are meant for each other. I guess we all see it except the both of you”. Octavia looks at Clarke sincerely and pats her shoulder. “We should go back; we’ve been here for too long. If you want me to let you mull it over a little that’s fine, but I can also try to figure out what’s happening with her if you’d like”.

“Please do. I’d rather figure out what’s happening with her first before I embarrass myself”.

* * *

 

After returning back to the campfire, it’s Lexa who notices the lack of beer in their hands. And though she doesn’t ask about it, she makes a mental note to find out if something is wrong.

* * *

 

It wouldn’t be camping with their group if the sight before Clarke was any different. With the generous intake of alcohol, her friends have become a loud bunch, cracking up at the silliest things and clearly enjoying themselves. It’s been an hour since it happened and between that time Clarke’s been immersing herself into the drinking games and good company, allowing her mind to relax and process.

“Clarke! You make, the best mac and cheese, I have ever tasted!” Jasper all but yells at you before an offended Bellamy roughly places his hand over his own heart. “You wound me Jas!” he slurs. “Last time I made it you – you said mine was better!”

The blonde doesn’t add in to the banter, instead choosing to laugh at her friends who have clearly consumed more than she has. From the corner of her eye she can see Lexa approaching, and it’s then that Monty feels the need to be a part of the conversation that the boys are having.

“Hey you”. Lexa’s voice brings Clarke’s attention to the brunette. In the background, Monty is claiming that having Jasper’s best friend title means having the best chef title as well. The standing girl looks over her shoulder to the pouting face Monty is sporting and chuckles before returning her gaze to the blue eyes in front of her. “Do you wanna ditch these losers and go for a walk, Clarke?”

The sound of her own name sends chills down her back and the blonde is briefly brought back to the fact that she’s been hearing Lexa’s voice in her head over and over again. She quickly rids the thought, not wanting to alert Lexa of any differences in behaviour towards her. The golden glow as well of the off and on of her voice however, is a reminder things will not be the same.

Clarke looks at the hand that’s being held out in front of her and she smiles, taking it in her own and rising from her seat. “Lead the way, Lex”.

* * *

 

Lexa is holding the flashlight up and illuminating the path through the trees. Clarke refrains from telling her it’s unnecessary because the light she sees around her is brightening everything around the both of them. Instead, she follows her best friend. “Are you sure you know where we’re going, Lex? We’ve been walking for a good ten minutes now”.

She knows that her friend is well aware of their surroundings; she knows the campground like the back of her hand. Clarke just enjoys how serious and reminiscent Lexa gets when sharing her happy memories of the place.

Her green eyes express her story with even more passion than her waving hands do and Clarke smiles because she enjoys seeing Lexa happy. Her hands itch to draw beautiful moments like this and – _oh_ – maybe she really is in love with her best friend.

* * *

  

After listening to Monty and Raven enthusiastically discuss astrophysics for way too long, both Lincoln and Octavia decide to call it a night and head for their tent. As they change their clothes, Octavia weighs whether or not she should ask her boyfriend – her soulmate – about his sister. On the one hand, he’s the best person to go to with anything having to do with Lexa – other than Clarke of course. But on the other hand, Clarke may be upset if she tells someone else about her secret.

During the brunette’s internal questioning, Lincoln notices right away that her mind is turning. He knows her – she’s his soulmate. He waits until they’re lying down, resting on his side with his elbow elevating his head. “Where’s your head right now?”

His question falls on deaf ears, so he gently pokes her shoulder. She’s lying on her back, eyes facing the top of the tent before he disturbs her thoughts. She shakes her head and turns to him, mimicking his position. “Hmm?”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Lexa”.

“Lexa? Is there something I should be worried about?” he jokes.

Octavia giggles and playfully shoves his bare shoulder. “No, you idiot”. She chews her lip, thinking before she responds. “Has she told you anything about her soulmate yet?”

He knows that he can’t lie to her. Even if he tried to she’d know right away. “She has”.

“Has she told you who it is, or just that she knows?”

“I know everything about it” he admits. And he does. He and his younger sister are incredibly close to each other. “Why do you ask?”

She gently runs her hand along his arm and she watches the movement carefully, no longer meeting his eyes. “Clarke found out who hers is”.

Lincoln understands right away what Octavia is telling him. He understands what she’s asking. He moves to lie on his back and lightly guides her down to rest her head on his chest. “It won’t take them much longer then”.

* * *

 

They’d been on the path for about 20 minutes when Lexa finally noticed the familiar tree trunk with her initials scratched into it. She smiles to herself at the memory of her nine year old self, bold and ready to take on the world with her signature mix of her mom’s makeup spread across her face, toy sword ready in hand.

The path forks off in two different directions and she veers to the right. “It’s just right up here, not much longer”.

“Uh huh”.

They were both 16 when it was made apparent to her.

* * *

  

_Lexa had been seated in her English class, knowledgeably answering Mrs. Stewart’s question about Life of Pi when she heard John Murphy mutter something about her being a teacher’s pet. Molded by her parent’s push to do no less than exceptionally well, she had become the verbal target of a few schoolmates._

_When the bell rang and class let out, she was the last to make her way out of the room, staying back to ask a few questions about the novel. As she made her way down the hall, a circle of students prevented her from getting to her locker. Her eyes wandered into the crowd, curious as to what everyone else’s attention was fixed on._

_Her attention landed on John Murphy. His blue t-shirt rumpled between a pale fist and his back pressed tightly against the row of lockers. He looked slightly disheveled and clearly alarmed. Lexa’s gaze followed the arm attached to the fist. Clarke Griffin._

_She shared a few classes with the blonde but had never spoken to her other than to exchange simple pleasantries. Clarke always seemed nice and was always friendly towards not only her but generally everyone. She was also really pretty._

_“Don’t ever say anything about her ever again, Murphy. If you so much as look at Lexa the wrong way I won’t hesitate to make you regret it”._

_Lexa. Clarke Griffin is defending her, blue eyes like a cloudless sky seeping with anger. It gives Lexa a pleasant feeling knowing that she doesn’t need anyone nor expect anyone to stand up for her but the blonde is doing it anyway._

* * *

  

Six years ago, Lexa’s head began to chant her own name in the voice of her now best friend.

Six years ago, Clarke Griffin became brighter and more important than ever.

She planned it all out while on the way to the campground. Lexa would ask Clarke to take a walk, she would show her the cliff that looked over the city from a distance, and she would tell her. It didn’t even matter that she had no indication of Clarke feeling the same – knowing – because six years had been far too many for the secret to be held on her shoulders.

The brunette hops up onto a large rock and holds her hand out to her friend to help her up. They stand side by side and Lexa gestures to the dark sky and city lights. “Here we are” she says, chancing a look at Clarke’s face.

“Oh my gosh”. Her eyes are twinkling in the light that Lexa sees around her. She wishes she could replay this moment forever because Clarke seems more perfect than ever before.

* * *

 

They’ve been sitting on the cliff for a while, talking about their usual topics and also pointing to things below them. They’re enjoying their time with one another. The world isn’t against her, she realizes. She feels it now, watching Lexa who is watching her. How was she never aware that they were meant to be together?

Lexa’s eyes are calm and it eases Clarke’s remaining nerves. “Lex, can I ask you something?”

“I wouldn’t be your best friend if you couldn’t” she quips. It makes Clarke grin.

“Why’ve you always shut me down when I talk about the soulmate thing?”

The brunette can’t hold her gaze, suddenly finding interest in the seam of her jean shorts, she moves her gaze to her lap. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Everything she had planned to tell Clarke was had suddenly been lost from her memory.

“I won’t push. I just – I can tell something is up whenever I say something about it. You know I’m always here if you want to talk about it”.

Lexa closes her eyes briefly and tips her head towards the sky, feeling the slight breeze brush across her burning cheeks and focusing on the relaxing sound of the wind blowing through the trees. When her eyes open, she finds her friend with a worried expression on her face. “The first time I saw it, it reminded me of a sunrise. The voice was kinds of just like the buildup; the subtle colours just starting to form, you know? And then all of a sudden it was bold and captivating and – just breathtaking. I’ve looked almost every single day since then at the same person and the beauty still baffles me”. She chuckles softly, shaking her head in disbelief while running a hand through her long hair. “I apologize if my lack of speaking about it discouraged you to do so. Have you experienced it yet, Clarke?”

Clarke wonders who Lexa’s soulmate is. It does happen where is sometimes is not the same two people. She wonders but is too afraid to come right out and ask. “I have”, and though she’s only been experiencing it for a little over two hours, she agrees, “and you’re right, it’s still driving me crazy”. She’s staring into Lexa’s eyes and she swears purple used to be her favourite colour, but now she thinks she may have been wrong. The green in front of her is all she can focus on.

“Clarke I didn’t want to speak about it because I didn’t know if I could handle possibly losing such a close friend –“

Lexa’s mouth is moving but the other girl is still stuck on the fact that it’s someone Lexa is friends with.

“– six years is a long time and every day I keep finding new things to love –“

 _Six years?_ Clarke is still trying to process what she’s being told.

“– _and God_ , Clarke you’ve had me since you pinned Murphy against those damn lockers –“

The girl’s internal wondering halts. Her eyes go wide because she’s sure she’s heard what Lexa just said, loud and clear. The brunette is still going, babbling on about something, but there’s a heavy pounding in the blonde’s chest and her mind is screaming at her to do something. “Lex, you’re my soulmate”. Okay, so it wasn’t exactly what she was hoping would come out, she wanted to slowly and nicely tell the other girl, but at least it effectively stopped her rambling.

“– what?” She looks almost in shock. If her heart hadn’t already stopped then it surely was about to. She watched Clarke as she leaned in, their lips suddenly pressing. The blonde’s eyes are closed and Lexa manages to relax her mind, closing hers as well and sinking into the feeling of kissing her soulmate.

It’s chaste and soft, and to her dismay Clarke pulls away before Lexa gets the chance to deepen it. They both feel the odd tingle of something on their ring finger. Clarke is the first to look down, Lexa’s initials permanently on her skin. She laughs and holds it up to Lexa for the brunette to see as well. It’s then that the voice in her head stops and the glow around her soulmate begins to fade.

Her green eyes look at the hand in front of her and sure enough, the L.W. is in plain sight. The brightness she had seen around them is now dwindling, and the angelic chant of her own name is fading. She looks down at her own hand, seeing C.G. beautifully imprinted, and she begins to tear up. It’s been a long six years of waiting. “When did you realize?” She notices that Clarke’s eyes are beginning to water.

She feels an overwhelming sense of happiness. “Tonight. When you stood up for Monty and threw that stupid marshmallow at Raven’s face” she laughs, wiping at her wet cheeks.

It’s infectious because soon Lexa is laughing as well. “Six years of me being in love with you and _that’s_ how it happens for you”.

* * *

 

They walk back to their campsite hand in hand. It’s quiet once they reach the area and everyone is seemingly asleep in their tents.

It’s silent, but as they enter their shared tent and prepare themselves for sleep, Clarke’s mind recollects every possible hint through their friendship.

As it turns out, the universe had it planned all along.


End file.
